Talk:Bath
Kaonohiokala Why does this page even exist...? >_> Kaonohiokala 10:32, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :I think that's because there is a wiki about this: Anime Bath Scene Wiki. Jeangabin666 10:37, October 8, 2010 (UTC) that is kinda messed upTrunkswswordssj4 22:30, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Deletion These article has been nominated for deletion because: "perverted and immature. this website is for all ages, right". Opinions? 23:14, March 25, 2011 (UTC) :Bathing is not perverted and immature. It's like eating or sleeping, even children or eldery have bath. Also, bathing is recurring in the series. Jeangabin666 23:19, March 25, 2011 (UTC) :This page should not be deleted. Jeangabin666 09:21, March 26, 2011 (UTC) If there is no one to argue on behalf of deletion, I will have to remove the request by default... 00:18, March 30, 2011 (UTC) But the content and pictures are perverted. I argue on behalf of deletion. jeenking=Ninja in the Shadows 00:20, March 30, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, they are not perverted. But some people can think of perveted things when seeing someboby in a bathroom. So the problem is not the page. Jeangabin666 06:37, March 30, 2011 (UTC) :This article is here since nearly one year. All the other established users have accepted it. Jeangabin666 19:44, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't really understand what actually bothers people. Those who visit this site and read the articles most probably already watched the Dragon Ball series. To those who think the content on this page are immatue and perverted: What did you do when you were watching the anime and a bath scene came up? Did you skip the scenes because it was perverted? Duh. - Kill You 16:35, April 2, 2011 (UTC) It does not appear that there is a strong consensus in favor of deletion, or in either direction for that matter. I'll remove the tag. 22:12, April 3, 2011 (UTC) That user called Koanicolo didn't seem to like the Bath page. Its 2 against 1. jeenking=Ninja in the Shadows 01:36, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Neither did Trunkswswordssj4, but Kill You does. That's 3 to 2 in favor of deletion, but hardly a consensus. A consensus is preferably when everyone agrees to one thing after discussion, and in cases without that it has to be at least 2:1 when it's concerning a full page deletion. 02:05, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Hi I support keeping this bath article. I was the one that started it and im actually not done with it I lost track and forgot about it for a while. I don't intend the article to be immature or perverted and doesn't actually depict any offensive images at all. Bathing becomes a recurring concept through the series as a whole and some of those bathing scenes have carried on in remakes and other adaptions. - Watermaiden15 05:04, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :It bathing is an important social moment in Japenese culture. People shares this moment with their family; elders, children, parents. This is why we often see bathing scene in Japanese anime/manga, with one character often washing the back of another one. Jeangabin666 12:25, July 11, 2011 (UTC)